The Garfield Room 2 featuring FoxTrot
by Garfield fan 1
Summary: I just couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

Jon: We're back, baby. here are us. On Team Garfield:

Garfield

Odie

Arlene

Nermal

Normal

Merine

Jon: On Team U.S. Acres:

Wade

Wide

Sheldon

Lanolin

Bo

Jon: And by popular demand and the objections of the contestants, ROY!

Jon: On Team FoxTrot:

Jason

Marcus

Paige

Nicole

Peter

Steve

Garfield: This millionare is back, baby, and looking to become a double millionare!

Odie: Grrr...

Arlene: Garfield, you spent most of the money and Jon & Odie are now living off your allowance of a penny a decade...

Nermal: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Normal:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garfield: Lanolin, Odie, $12 each to lose him.

Merine: Am I in trouble for losing?

Wade: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Wide:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!

Sheldon: I... can't see...

Lanolin: Can it, freaks.

Bo: What a sunshiny da-hay!

Jason: E=MC Squared

An' yo momma's become ensanared

And I know that you are scared

And it's infra-red!

Marcus: Yo momma

She thinks square roots are vegatables

She knows you hate The Incredibles

She... um... I can't think of anything else.

Paige: I'll check Twitter... now Facebook... now Tumblr... now Twitter...now Facebook... now Tumblr... now Twitter...now Facebook... now Tumblr... now Twitter...now Facebook... now Tumblr... now Twitter...now Facebook... now Tumblr... now Twitter...now Facebook... now Tumblr... now Twitter...now Facebook... now Tumblr... now Twitter...now Facebook... now Tumblr... now Twitter...now Facebook... now Tumblr... now Twitter...

Nicole: My friend, the infinite looper.

Peter: Okay, Steve, Let's do the Peter Fox Special-

Steve: HOLD IT, FOX! YOU KNOW YOU RIPPED OFF THE STEVE RILEY SPECIAL AND YOU KNOW IT!

Peter: But your girls were clearly faking admiration.


	2. Roomper Bowl III

Jon: We will now have a contest-  
In the audience, we will select **TWO** lucky **NEW** contestants to join! And they can bring up to TWO _FRIENDS_!

_The spotlights wandered around the audience._

Jon: Our first winner... CALVIN!

Calvin: Thank you! Here comes Spaceman Spiff and, uh... Hobbes!

Jon: O-kay... Our second winner... _**FRANCIS POPE!**_

Francis: Thanks, Jon. I'm bringing Teddy Ortiz & Nate Wright!

Jon: 'Kay, let's do this!

Jon: First challenge: Roomper Bowl II!

_The scoreboard read: Jason's Team vs Peter's Team_

Jon: First I want you to remember the moment that was the high point of Roomper Bowl I-

* * *

**Begin flashback**

_Nermal: Irma, have you been DRINKING!? All that stuff, making you dumb...  
Irma: No, I'm... doesn't!_

**End flashback**

* * *

_When the flashback ended, Marcus, Jason, Nate, Calvin, Teddy and Francis were rolling around laughing._

Roy: Hear that, Wade? You wanna plaaaaaaay? Pigball?  
Wade: _**YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

LATER...

Jason's Team

Offense

Jason QB 3.14

Marcus WR 1.00

Garfield WR 2

Odie WR 00

Nermal WR !

Defense

Roy 11

Nate 0

Francis 7

Teddy 2.1

Bo :)

Hobbes 0000

Peter's Team

Offense

Peter QB 00

Paige WR 1

Nicole WR 2

Steve WR 0

Normal WR !

Defense

Merine 17

Wade 744|-|

Wide W453?

Sheldon 23S

Lanolin D:|

Booker 23

Jason's Team won, 2353489634347645763 to -2353489634347645763 due to Irma being the ref.

Jon: Now, can we NOT vote? That drunk lady...


	3. WrestleRoomia II

Garfield

Odie

Arlene

Nermal

Normal

Merine

Wade

Wide

Sheldon

Lanolin

Bo

Roy

Jason

Marcus

Paige

Nicole

Peter

Steve

Nate

Francis

Teddy

Calvin

Hobbes

Jon: Our next event requires a non-present contestant...  
Jason: So to defend his WrestleRoomia Tag Team Title, BUCKY KATT!  
Bucky: Thankyou! thankyou! Hey, the Bucktionary of Crossovers is giving you the chance to bask in their glory a #1 contender!  
Everyone: Boo! Boo!  
Lanolin: You suck!

Jon: Our Tag Teams for WrestleRoomia II-

Garfield & Arlene, the Kissing Killers

Nermal & Normal, the World's Cutest Kittens Revamped

Odie & Merine, the Young & Stupid

Wade & Wide, the Nervous System

Sheldon & Bo, the Sunshiners

Lanolin & Roy, the Omelette Makers

Jason & Bucky, the Bucktionary of Crossovers

Paige & Nicole, EagleCo (Eagle Leader and Eagle Two)

Peter & Steve, EagleCo Special Branch (Eagle Three and Eagle One)

Marcus and Francis, The Lesser

Nate and Teddy, Square W00t

Calvin & Hobbes, Calvin & Hobbes

Matches

Kissing Killers vs World's Cutest Kittens Revamped

Young & Stupid vs Nervous System

Sunshiners vs Omelette Makers

Bucktionary of Crossovers vs EagleCo

EagleCo Special Branch vs The Lesser

Square W00t vs Calvin & Hobbes

Winners

Kissing Killers

Garfield: Yowza! That's SO AWESOME! That's my impression of you, Nermal.

Nervous System

Garfield: It figures.  
Wade: Right-O, Garf.

Omelette Makers  
Garfield: Peace never wins.  
Lanolin: Say what, noose belly?

EagleCo  
Garfield: A word with Bucky, please?  
Bucky: ARG! HOW COULD WE LOSE!? I'm gonna create my own running gag and confront each winner of the title, to win them BOTH single-handedly.  
Garfield: And, of course, you'll lose.

EagleCo Special Branch  
Garfield: Ah, EagleCo...  
Peter: Yes, "ah, EagleCo".

Square W00t  
Garfield: A word with Nate-  
Teddy: But _I'm _the main guy of the team!  
Nate: Big talk for someone who's middle name is the square root sign!  
Teddy: OH YEAH?  
Garfield: We'll come back to this...

Round 2

Nervous System vs Omelette Makers

Paige & Peter vs Square W00t

Winners

Nervous System  
Garfield: Okay, that doesn't figure so much...

EagleCo  
EagleCo Special Branch

Garfield: The winners here are Paige of EagleCo and Peter of EagleCo Special Branch!  
Paige: Thank you! Thank you all! that title will be... just like Orlando Bloom... My Precious...  
Peter: But there are four EagleCo members and only two titles!  
Jon: You're right... TWO PINFALLS IN THIS NEXT MATCH! TWO WINNERS WILL FACE WADE AND WIDE FOR THE TITLES!

BONUS ROUND

Paige vs Peter vs Steve vs Nicole

Winners

Paige & Peter

Final Round

Paige & Peter vs Nervous System

Jon: Winners...

Paige & Peter, EagleCo!

Jon: Now, let's vote, Paige and Peter are immune, and yo! Let's go!

Garfield voted for Francis

Odie voted for Normal

Arlene voted for Merine

Nermal voted for Garfield

Normal voted for Garfield

Merine voted for Francis

Wade voted for himself

Wide voted for you

Sheldon voted for you.

Lanolin voted for Francis

Bo voted for himself

Roy voted for Francis

Jason voted for Francis

Marcus voted for whoever Jason did.

Paige voted for Jason

Nicole voted for whoever Paige did.

Peter voted for Nate

Steve voted for Peter

Nate voted for Francis

Francis voted for Marcus

Teddy voted for whoever Nate did.

Calvin voted for Jason

Hobbes voted for Mom Lady!

Jon: Francis is GO AWAY!


	4. A Brief Interlude

REMAINING CONTESTANTS

Garfield

Odie

Arlene

Nermal

Normal

Merine

Wade

Wide

Sheldon

Lanolin

Bo

Roy

Jason

Marcus

Paige

Nicole

Peter

Steve

Nate

Francis

Teddy

Calvin

Hobbes

Jon: Let's have another diner running contest...

Bucky: HOLD IT! EagleCo, I DEMAND A REMATCH! I DEMAND-  
Jason: Shuddup, shuddup! I'm breaking up the act.  
Bucky: Pshaw! Bah!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!

_As Bucky and Jason went on, Jon unsuccessfully told them to break it up._

Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jon: Those guys are killing each other out there...

Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!  
Bucky: Pshaw!  
Jason: Pshaw!

Bucky: Oh, so you dare say **THAT **to me, eh? I challenge you for both the Titles!  
Jason: Challenge declined.  
Bucky: And if you decline, I automatically get them.  
Jon: Buck, you just broke at _**LEAST**_THREE rules. One, he doesn't have the Titles. Two, you can't just make a title match outta nowhere. Three, You're only one person, so you can't-  
Bucky: GEEZ, WHAT IS _WITH _YOU, LADY?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ALL "Hi, I'm Madam Jerk" OR "By the book! By the book!" WITH YOU... Ma'am Jerk.  
Calvin: Or Mom Lady!  
Bo: Lol.  
Roy: See, this is why they voted Francis off.  
Wade: No, it isn't-  
Roy: YES it IS!  
Wade: NO it ISN'T!  
Roy: YES IT IS!  
Wade: NO IT ISN'T, YOU BIG BULLY!  
Roy: LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE OAF-  
Lanolin: I'll vouch for that.  
Wade: ALRIGHT, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! IF YOU BAD-MOUTH ONE MORE CONTESTANT, I'LL SCREAM SO LOUD, YOUR EARDRUMS WILL BURST, YOU'LL FLY BACK HOME, AND YOU'LL CRY, **for... your... Mummy.**  
Roy: OOOOOOHHHH, I'm SOOOOOO SCARED!  
Wade: Roy, I've been bitten by werewolves, attacked by zombies, and reached amounts of rage enough to turn into Hulk. Don't tempt me.  
Roy: Right.  
Garfield: Let's settle this. Wade, I'm gonna try to help you here. Yo mama's so stupid, she made an appointment with Dr. Pepper. She got hit with- not by, WITH- a parked car. And she went to the dentist to get BLUETOOTH. And then she got arrested for-  
Wade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Jon: Four, Your tag team just broke up, and you have to be in an official tag team to be eligible...

THE OMELETTE MAKERS VS THE NERVOUS SYSTEM WITH GARFIELD... _**FIGHT!**_

Roy: RUN!

Jon: Looks like we won't be seeing Garfield, Wade, Wide, Lanolin or Roy for the next three or four chapters.


	5. MMA wArlene Fencing & Wrestling wJason

REMAINING CONTESTANTS

Garfield (Currently absent)

Odie

Arlene

Nermal

Normal

Merine

Wade (currently absent)

Wide (currently absent)

Sheldon

Lanolin (currently absent)

Bo

Roy (currently absent)

Jason

Marcus

Paige

Nicole

Peter

Steve

Nate

Teddy

Calvin

Hobbes

Jon: How'd you like some mixed-weapons fencing?

Odie: Ry rounge!

Arlene: I happen to have martial arts training. hi-ya!

Nermal: O-kay, how 'bout Garfield's Lucky Special stick?

Normal: I have a staff...

Merine: Ohhh! Time to try out my saber!

Sheldon: How about a foil?

Bo: I have an epee.

Jason: What would you think of my lightsaber?

Marcus: Or _my _lightsaber?

Paige: Jason swapped my phone for a cell phone that turns into a lightsaber when you put your ear to it. Revenge time!

Nicole: Same here.

Peter: And he did the same with my rubber pizza slices.

Steve: And my football!

Nate: ...And, recently, my basketball.

Teddy: And my baseball bat!

Calvin: And Hobbes!

Odie vs Arlene

Nermal vs Normal

Merine vs Sheldon

Bo vs Jason

Marcus vs Paige

Nicole vs Peter

Steve vs Nate

Teddy vs Calvin

WINNERS

Arlene

Nermal

Sheldon

Jason

Paige

Peter

Nate

Teddy

Arlene: Leg Sword

Nermal: Sorry, bro...

Sheldon: Pretty good for a guy who can't see anything other than his shell, eh?

Jason: I'm gonna *square root* that Ortiz kid.

Paige: I'm gonna *square root* **YOU **in a minute, Jason.

Peter: I'm gonna *square root* you too, Paige.

Nate: I'm gonna *square root* Teddy, too.

Teddy: I'm gonna *square root* you all, thanksformakingfunofmymiddlename!

Arlene vs Nermal

Sheldon vs Jason

Paige vs Peter

Nate vs Teddy

WINNERS

Arlene

Jason

Peter

Teddy

Arlene: Take that, Cutie! Not so cute with your fur all ruffled now, are you?

Jason: I finally found a worthy opponent. Well, close enough.

Peter: Jason, I was motivated by trying to stop Paige from creaming you, & you thank me by fighting a one sided battle, and on the verge of loss, low blow-ing an egg with your lightsaber?

Teddy: Square root that! P.S. Jason- oooooo burn!

Arlene vs Jason

Peter vs Teddy

WINNERS

Jason

Teddy

Arlene: I swear it was a tie. Plus he used dirty maneuvers! To top it all off, you put in a whole segment with Jason _**WRESTLING**_ ME! How have you not disqualified him yet?!

Teddy: Baby; it sells, sister, it sells.  
Jon: It drove our ratings through the roof!

Jason vs Teddy

WINNER

Teddy

Teddy: Did you realize that for this chapter the author had a hard time not writing "Taddy"?

Jon: Please stay tuned (and tell anyone who is not yet watching our show, which you shouldn't be needing to do about it) THE GARFIELD ROOM!

Guy That Reads the Fine Print in Commercials: Don't watch Survivor.

Woman that Says the Names of Shows on Channel GO!: The Garfield Room. Only on Channel 0013 AKA The Room 24/7/31/365. (that number forms a secret word, let the author know if you wanna know what it is.)

Woman that Says the Age Ratings for Shows on Channel 11: You forgot the vote-off.

Jon: Er...:...:...  
O-kay ...:...:...:...:...:... has the embarrassment passed?

* * *

VOTE-OFF

Odie voted for Jon, he's so stupid it's possible. Who says that you can't do much when you're stupid?

Arlene voted for me.

Nermal voted for Arlene

Normal voted for Nermal

Merine voted for Nermal

Sheldon voted for Nate. He does nothing exciting, so why keep him around?

Bo stomped on his sheet

Jason voted for Nate

Marcus voted for Nicole

Paige voted for Jason

Nicole voted for Marcus

Peter voted for Steve

Steve voted for Peter

Nate voted for Steve- according to him, he's just a clone. Like Nicole and Marcus. If they were Tekken characters, they'd be costume swaps of Peter, Paige and Jason respectively. Just as well, Jason, Marcus, Peter and Nicole only ever wear one outfit, not counting Peter's baseball outfit.

Teddy saw Nate's vote, voted for Steve, and wrote "This is hectic, innit?".

Calvin voted for Ms. Wormwood

Hobbes voted for Babysitter Girl

Jon: Now. satay tuned, but don't expect me to show my face anytime soon.

**Author Note: Sure enough, Jon'll have a paper bag with eyeholes on his head until it is removed. I'm not gonna say how, but you'll find out how when the gang that left in A Brief Interlude return.**


	6. Memes and The Stupid Contest

Garfield: Hi, Nermal. I see Cutiebutt is playing Brothers in Arms.

Nermal: Even the cute guys have to slack off once in a while. Can you keep a secret? I read biker magazines when nobody's looking.

_Garfield bursts out laughing, but stops abruptly._

Garfield: Wait, isn't Normal too young for this?

Normal: %&$# ?! no!

Garfield: I stand corrected.

Nermal: Normal, are you serious?

Normal: Wait a minute. Garfield's back!

Nermal: GARFIELD!

Garfield: Yeah?

Nermal: Where are the others?

Garfield: They'll come back.

REMAINING CONTESTANTS

Garfield

Odie

Arlene

Nermal

Normal

Merine

Wade (currently absent)

Wide (currently absent)

Sheldon

Lanolin (currently absent)

Bo

Roy (currently absent)

Jason

Marcus

Paige

Nicole

Peter

Nate

Teddy

Calvin

Hobbes

Jon: Okay, as a tribute, we'll have a stupid contest!

_Jon led the contestants into the gym, still with the game show set._

Jon: The Aim of the Game is to give two incorrect answers to questions. Multiple Choice: Press A, B, or C to select an answer, or press B .to activate your buzzer in open questions.

Jason: #$&&#$$?!

Jon: By the way, Jason, the podium isn't a Gameboy.

Jon: Round one: Guests!

Nate

Teddy

Calvin

Hobbes

Jon: First, What is your first name?

BUZZ

Teddy: Ted.

BA-BAWNG

Jon: Technically, yes! You lose points for that one.

Ted: Dang it!

Jon: 2: What is your last name?

_Hobbes' hand slipped._

BUUUUUUUZZ

Hobbes wasn't paying attention, so he just sat there silently, hoping he would see one of his two lightbulbs light up for an incorrect answer. But:

BA-BAWNG

Jon: Technically, that's true! you have no surname, so, that, technically, is correct!

Jon: 3: Can you dance? A: Yes, B: No, or C: Want me to do it for you?

Jason slammed on C.

BA-BAWNG

Jon: but, technically, yes, but that's still incorrect. so dance away.

Jason: This is getting nowhere.

Jon: I SAID DANCE!

Jason: In soviet Russia, dance yous you!

Jon: oh, shut up. Hey, you're not competing! Disqualified, and removed from the contest!

Jason: Don't kick me, kick Paige's friend.

Jon: Jason...

Jason: Sudo eliminate Nicole.

Jon: Okay.

Jason: MAKE ME A SAMMICH, PAIGE!

Paige: You're gonna be in a world of hurt.

LATER...

Jon: Technical Difficulties. Please stand- Bye! Oh, and Nicole and Merine are out.


	7. Chapter 7

Nermal: Hey, Garfield! I'm playing M.U.G.E.N!

Garfield: Oh? So that's why you're staring at the computer. But aren't you a joke fighter in that game?

Nermal: Look, Mr. Burns from The Simpsons is beating you up!

Garfield: Gimme that keyboard! *Wins match* If only I had Eat and Sleep moves. I could regain health!

Garfield: But, Nermal, don't do that. Ever. Or I'm gonna be all "What the (beep) am I gonna do with you? Ya little (beep) I'm gonna (beep) you so hard!" then I'll go down the hall like this to you: (beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep).

Garfield: Enjoy your (beep) Mugen. Now move over, I wanna watch Impractical Jokers.

Nermal: I challenge you to a match between me and Normal against you and Odie!

Jon: Good idea. M.U.G.E.N. Championships! you all play your own character and that's all there is to it! it'll go: 4-on-4, 3-on-3, 2-on-2, one-on-one.

Normal: but some of us are joke characters and some of us have no characters!

Jon: Alright. Jason, will you do us some coding?

Jason: YES SIR!

Jon: But no Jokes or Cheaps.

Jason: Awwwwwww.

Jon: So I'll group you up into a set of iFruits and you think of a team name! As you go, you vote off a member! Mugen tournament, Begin!

Garfield, Odie, Nermal & Normal-The Old, the Dumb & the Cuties (ODCs)

Arlene, Wade, Wide & Sheldon- The Base-of-Fire Team (BoF)

Lanolin, Bo, Roy & Jon: The Assault Team

Jason, Marcus, Paige, & Peter- The Shopper, the Sports Nut, & the Nerdy (SSNN)

Nate, Teddy, Calvin, Hobbes- The Specialists

ODCs vs SSNN

BoF vs Assualt vs Specialists

WINNERS

The Shopper, the Sports Nut & the Nerdy

Jason: Thanks to _moi._

Paige: Too bad _moi _sacrificed El Pagge.

The Specialists

Teddy: See, Nathan?

Nate: Ted...

Teddy: Don't call me Ted!

Nate: Don't call me Nathan!

Jon: After you voted, the cut fighters are:

From the Old, the Dumb and the Cuties, Odie!

Garfield: I guess it's now the Old, the Cute & the Cutie, or OCC.

Jon: From The Shopper, the Sports Nut & the Nerdy, El Pagge!

Paige: Like myself, **HER ****_NAME_**** IS ****_PAIGE _****_FOX_****!**

Jason: I guess it is now the Sports Nut, the Nerd, & the Uber-Nerd, or SNNUN.

From The Base-of-Fire Team, Wade!

Sheldon: Fine by me. Just let me play by sticking something through one of my leg-holes.

Roy: How 'bout a pony?

Jon: From the Specialists, Hobbes!

_Francis yelled out from the audience._

Francis: HANG ON! I just wanna say that, if anyone thinks Nate and Teddy are acting weird, it's because the competitive intensity has caused them to have a falling out.

Jon, Nate & Teddy: Shut up, Nerd!

Jon: From the Assault Team... Me? Dang! ALRIGHT, WE WILL NOW VOTE OFF AN ENTIRE TEAM! SO YOU PEOPLE MUST AGREE ON A TEAM TO VOTE OFF!

Nermal: Let's vote off BoF. They have only one person that can actually play.

Garfield: But that one person is Arlene! but, wait! I'll do her a favor and spare her a losing streak! Genius!

Normal: That's the spirit!

OCC voted for BoF

SNNUN voted for BoF

Assault voted for Specialists

BoF voted for Specialists

and Specialists voted for...  
SNNUN.

Jon: *Facepalms* Specialists, in order to avoid a stalemate, you must vote for the Base-of-Fire Team.

Wide: #&% ?!

Arlene: (beep) you, Jonathan Q. Arbuckle!

OCC vs Assault

SNNUN vs Specialists

WINNERS

Assault

SNNUN

Jon: Ejected from the Old, the Cute and the Cutie is Normal! I guess let's call them the Old and the Grey, or OG.

Jon: Ejected from the Sports Nut, the Nerd & the Uber-Nerd is Marcus! They will be called Madden & Nerdboy, or MN.

Jon: Ejected from the Specialists is Calvin!

Jon: Ejected from the Assault Team is Bo!

Jon: In this next round, the first person in each team to have one of their characters K.O.'ed is ejected! For the same reasons, Instead of a tag team match, it will be in a gauntlet style!

OG vs Specialists

MN vs Assault

WINNERS

Specialists

MN

Jon: Next up, One-on-one! The winners will face off for the M.U.G.E.N Title!

Garfield vs Lanolin

Jason vs Teddy

Winners-

Garfield & Jason

Garfield vs Jason: Jason wins. Jason claims Mugen Title.

Jon: Let's vote! After we vote, I will sort you into two teams- the Angelic Acrobats and the Demonic Demons

Peter: What the $&#%?! kinda names are those?

Votes

Garfield voted for Jason

Odie voted for Jon

Nermal voted for Wide

Normal voted for Arlene

Arlene voted for Garfield

Wade voted for Roy

Wide voted for Roy

Sheldon voted for Marcus

Lanolin voted for Bo

Bo voted for Lanolin

Roy voted for Marcus

Jason voted for Paige

Marcus voted for Paige

Paige voted for Jason

Peter voted for Hobbes

Nate voted for Teddy

Teddy voted for Nate

Calvin voted for Marcus

Hobbes voted for Marcus

Jon: and Marcus is out. Now I will sort you into the teams, renamed Heroes and Big Bads.

Heroes

Odie

Normal

Arlene

Wade

Wide

Sheldon

Bo

Hobbes

Big Bads

Garfield

Nermal

Lanolin

Roy

Jason

Paige

Peter

Nate

Teddy

Calvin


End file.
